Happy BestFriend Day
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: -Edited- Rin Kagamine yang telah menginjak 13 tahun dan sudah kelas 1 SMP telah lulus dan masuk suatu SMP dikotanya. Tapi di SMP-nya yang baru, Rin belum mendapatkan teman... tapi sebentar lagi akan diadakan Hari Sahabat! Siapakah sahabatnya nanti...? RnR please:)


**Title: Happy BestFriend Days © Mine**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future & Corp Yamaha**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: Rin Kagamine yang telah menginjak 13 tahun dan sudah kelas 1 SMP telah lulus dan masuk suatu SMP dikotanya. Tapi di SMP-nya yang baru, Rin belum mendapatkan teman... tapi sebentar lagi akan diadakan Hari Sahabat! Siapakah sahabatnya nanti...?**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~...**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tak terasa aku sudah menginjak umur 13 tahun, yang berarti sudah kelas 1 SMP. Aku telah memutuskan untuk SMP di Junior High School Vocal, yang dimana SMP itu mempunyai banyak siswa-siswi yang melatih vokal mereka. Ohya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Rin Kagamine! Aku akan berusaha mencari teman di sekolahku yang baru, yaitu SMP!

Cuit... cuit... cuit...

"Huwah... jam 6! Huaaaa~" tiba-tiba aku terbangun, melihat ke arah jarum jam, dan berteriak kaget, ternyata sudah jam 6 pagi! Aku pun segera mandi, mengganti pakaian, dan juga sarapan. Setelah itu, aku langsung ke garasi untuk mengambil sepeda. Sebab untuk pergi kemana-mana, aku sering menggunakan sepeda.

Kring... kring...

Roda sepedaku berputar... Akupun menikmati dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari ini sambil menggoweskan pedal sepedaku. Untung saja aku belum terlambat.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, dan memarkirkan sepedaku di sebelah kantin, aku menuju papan pengumuman, apakah aku lulus masuk SMP ini? Semoga saja lulus.

Setelah kulihat, kuteliti membacanya, ternyata namaku tercantum di papan pengumuman itu yang berarti... AKU LULUS!

Setelah semuanya yang lulus masuk SMP ini berkumpul, kami akan ditentukan akan masuk ke kelas mana. Dan ternyata, aku masuk ke kelas 7.3!

Dan hari-hari menyenangkan mencari teman di SMP ini akan terus berlanjut...

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Huft... benar-benar menyenangkan...

Tapi aku belum juga mendapatkan teman, tapi aku harus berusaha terus agar bisa mendapat teman di SMP ini!

Karena pengalaman-pengalaman di SMP ini cukup menyenangkan, aku bingung mau menceritakannya dengan siapa atau dimana. Kalau dengan teman, aku belum mempunyai teman. Lalu dimana? Kuputuskan untuk membuat blog di internet saja, 'kan aku juga sudah mempunyai laptop.

Huft... selang beberapa hari aku membuat blog, aku sering menge-_post_-_post_-kan postingan cerita pengalaman-pengalaman menarik dan menyenangkan yang kualami dan juga foto-foto iseng nan bagus sering juga aku post-kan di blog-ku... Namun, sama sekali belum ada komentar satu pun...

Aku sering menunggu seseorang untuk melihat blogku dan mengomentari _post_-_post_-an blogku... Tapi ternyata mustahil, aku saja belum mempunyai teman di SMP-ku... Ayo, berusahalah Rin!

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Kring... kring...

Pagi nan cerah menungguku! Ahaha...

Pagi ini benar-benar segar... huuuufftt... haaaahh... benar-benar segar udara pagi!

Aku melaju ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda kesayanganku, yang kurawat baik-baik.

Tiba-tiba...

Aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis, yang rambutnya berwarna hijau-hijau cerah. Dia merintih agak kesakitan, aduh... pasti sakit.

"Ah, aduh... maaf ya? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," dengan sangat menyesal, aku minta maaf padanya sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalaku.

"Ah, i-iya... tak apa-apa... aku baik-baik saja kok," dengan senyumannya, dia membalas omonganku.

"Ah... kalau begitu, terimakasih atas maafanmu!" aku pun menundukkan kepalaku sekali lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama," lagi, dia membalas omonganku dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Aku pun melaju pergi menggunakan sepedaku dan meninggalkan gadis yang manis itu, mungkin dia seumuran denganku? Atau malah satu sekolah? Atau... malah satu kelas! Astaga... jadi pusing dan bingung memikirkannya.

Setelah sampai ke sekolah, seperti biasa aku memarkirkan sepedaku yang parkirannya di sebelah kantin.

Saat aku masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba aku kaget melihat gadis itu tadi! Tapi dia seolah melihatku seperti tidak terjadi kejadian apapun atau... tidak mengenaliku? Padahal sudah sebulan aku di sekolah ini... seharusnya aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi malah sama sekali belum punya teman. Jangan menyerah dulu Rin, _ganbatte_!

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Lonceng pun berbunyi yang artinya waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Aku pun menuju ke kantin dan duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memakan bekal yang kubawa dari rumah dan melihat gadis tadi bersama temannya.

Gadis itu pun melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan berhenti melihat sampai dia melihatku. Lalu dia berbicara pada temannya.

"Neru, apa kau kenal sama gadis rambut kuning pendek itu?" tanya gadis itu pada temannya.

"Entahlah. Pokoknya dia sekelas sama kita. Mungkin namanya Lin? Atau Rin? Argh, gak tahu deh..." dengan cueknya teman gadis manis itu menjawab.

"Sepertinya namanya Rin, ya?" gadis itupun berpikir mengenai namaku, sepertinya. Huaaa... benar kok, namaku Rin! Aduh... aku tak bisa menyampaikannya...

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

**Dirumah gadis manis itu...**

Tek... tek... tek...

Gadis manis itu pun mengetik _keyboard_ laptopnya sambil mencari suatu data di internet.

Tapi dengan tak sengaja, dia menemukan blog seseorang... nama blog itu adalah... Watashi wa Rin desu. Apakah itu blog Rin yang berambut pendek warna kuning itu (atau aku)? Gadis manis itupun masih penasaran dengan blog itu. Dengan penasarannya, dia mengomentari salah satu _post_-an yang di-_post_ oleh Rin di blog itu, dengan kalimat...

'_Hai, namaku Leaves (daun-daun) Ayaka, bisa panggil aku Ayaka. Salam kenal. Postingan blogmu bagus ya! o( ^ v ^ )o'_

Dan gadis manis itu pun saking penasarannya, dia pun mengomentari salah satu _post_-an blog itu, dengan nama samaran Ayaka, kita panggil saja dia Ayaka.

**Dirumah aku (atau Rin)...**

Plop... Tek...

Aku pun membuka laptop karena dirumah aku sedang kesepian dan gak ada kerjaan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memposting blogku dengan hal-hal yang baru!

Setelah kubuka blogku, aku benar-benar terkejut. Soalnya... SUDAH ADA YANG MENGOMENTARI _POST_-AN BLOGKU!

Kyaaa... aku benar-benar senang akan hal itu! Lalu aku membalas komentarnya!

'_Hai juga Ayaka. Aku Rin, panggil saja aku Rin ya! Salam kenal juga! Wah... benarkah? Terimakasih ya, Ayaka! \( ^ u ^ )/'_

Dan komentar-komentaran ini saling balas-membalas dengan membahas topik yang berbeda dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Huft... setelah puas dan selesai saling balas-membalas komentar-komentaran di blogku, aku menutup laptopku. Dan pergi tidur, aku benar-benar senang akan hal ini, sebab aku mempunyai teman baru! Yang pertama bagiku, _Arigatou, Ayaka... _Lalu, aku pergi tidur.

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Yeah! Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut lembaran baru!

Sebelum ke sekolah, aku _update_ dulu blogku ah~!

Setelah itu mandi, mengganti pakaian, sarapan, dan siap berangkat ke sekolah naik sepeda! Yei!

Setelah tiba di sekolah, sepedaku seperti biasa. Kemudian menuju ke kelasku 7.3, aku melihat gadis itu lagi yang berambut warna hijau-hijau cerah itu. Aku masih penasaran, Ayaka itu di sekolah mana ya...? Tapi pokoknya dia seumuran denganku!

Aku mencoba menyapa dia, aduh... aku deg-degan nih, sebab ini baru pertama kali aku menyapa seseorang di sekolah ini... Wah, jantungku seperti mau copot!

1... 2... 3...

"Hai! Se-se-se-selamat pagi!" dengan agak gagap, aku menyapa dia. Bagaimana jawabnya?

"Selam_—_" tiba-tiba jawaban dari gadis itu untukku terpotong oleh omongan temannya, menyebalkan!

"Hei kau, tumben nyapa seseorang, lagi kesepian ya? Ahaha..." teman gadis manis itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, apanya yang lucu?!

"Ne-Neru..." gadis itu pun menginjak kaki temannya itu, yang ternyata bernama Akita Neru, kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan lagi omongannya, "Maafkan temanku ini ya, Neru suka seperti itu. Maaf..." dengan senyumannya (lagi), dia meminta maaf atas kelakuan temannya itu.

"Ah, iya... sama-sama," aku pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, sebal! Gara-gara temannya itu... ukh... benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku segera menaruh sepedaku di garasi. Dan langsung makan siang. Kemudian aku segera membuka laptop dan membuka blogku, dengan sebal, aku memceritakan masalahku tadi pagi di sekolah.

Tek... tek... tek...

Aku mengetik _keyboard_ dengan cepat, kesal, dan sebal. Hu'uh!

Tiba-tiba, selang beberapa menit aku mem_post_-kan kekesalanku, Ayaka ternyata mengomentari _entry _blog yang baru ku-_publish_...

'_Kenapa Rin-chan? Ada masalah? Cerita saja padaku! Mungkin ada jalan keluar dengan masalahmu itu. _—_(^ o ^ )—'_

Kemudian aku membalas komentarnya si Ayaka dengan menceritakannya masalahku dengan dia. Setelah kuceritakan semua padanya, hatiku sedikit lega, huft... baru kali ini hatiku lega karena menceritakan suatu masalah pada orang lain... Mungkin inilah arti teman ya?

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Tik... Tuk... Tik... Tuk...

Suara jarum jam di sekolah berbunyi dengan cepat, hari ini hari Rabu, hari ini aku datang dengan cepat dan pagi-pagi ini karena hari ini aku piket. Setelah piket, semua murid sudah banyak berdatangan. Mereka membicarakan Hari Sahabat sebentar lagi akan tiba. Apa? Ha-hari Sahabat? Wah... harus dari sekarang aku harus mencari sahabat! Aku benar-benar bingung dan agak panik. Katanya di sekolah ini setiap tahun dan setiap tanggal 13 April akan diadakan Hari Sahabat, jadi kita dari hari-hari sebelumnya sudah harus mencari sahabat untuk selalu bersama, karena nanti harus ada saling tukar-menukar cokelat, permen, cerita, masalah, dan lain-lain. Wah... bagaimana ini...? Padahal diriku sudah 6 bulan di sekolah ini... Aku baru tahu kalo disini ada Hari Sahabat, lagi pula aku juga baru punya teman satu, dan itupun teman dunia maya... teman di blogku... apa mungkin Ayaka satu sekolah denganku? Ataupun satu kelas denganku? Huaaa~ bingung jadinya! Aku harus mempost-kan masalah ini di blogku setelah pulang sekolah ini! Aduh... jadi gak konsen belajar nih...

.

.

.

**…~oOo~…**

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah, dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kulakukan tiap pulang sekolah, kemudian aku membuka laptop dan blogku, lalu aku ketik masalahku tentang Hari Sahabat tanggal 13 April nanti... Apa respon Ayaka? Apa jawab Ayaka? Huaaaa~ pusing... pusing... bingung... bingung... memikirkannya. Namun tiba-tiba... Ayaka ternyata mengomentari lagi!

Dengan jantungku yang berdebar-debar cukup kuat, aku melihat dan membaca komentarnya...

'_Rin... setelah 6 bulan kita berteman... akan kuungkapkan sejujurnya padamu... Lekaslah ke taman yang pernah kau tunjukkan di foto yang pernah kau upload di blogmu! Sekarang!'_

Deg... deg... deg... deg...

Aku benar-benar kaget membaca komentarnya Ayaka, dengan sigap dan keberanian yang cukup kuat, aku menuju ke taman itu!

Deg... deg... deg... deg...

Jantungku berdebar cukup keras... Apakah Ayaka itu adalah gadis yang berambut hijau-hijau cerah itu...?

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Deg... deg... deg... deg...

Siapa Ayaka? Oh Tuhan... beri aku petunjukmu...

Deg... deg... deg... deg...

Setelah aku sampai di taman, berlari-lari menuju ke taman dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar...

"Hah... hah... hosh... hosh..." naik turun - naik turun nafasku tak beraturan.

"...Kau... Ayaka...?" tanyaku, sambil berdebar-debar jantungku...

"Aku Neru Akita.."

DEG!

"...A-apa?"

Set...

"Maaf kubohongimu, sebenarnya aku... GUMI!"

DEG DEG!

"Gumi...? Jadi yang selama ini menjadi Ayaka... adalah... kau, Gumi?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi... yang rambutnya berwarna hijau-hijau cerah dan aku pernah sempat menabrakmu... adalah... kau juga, Gumi?"

"Ya... juga... hiksu,"

"Gu... Gu... Gumiiii~!" tiba-tiba aku meneriakkan kata Gumi... menangis... berlari mendekati Gumi... dan memeluknya...? Inikah arti PERTEMANAN? PERSAHABATAN? Gumi...

"Akan kuceritakan semua ini... maafkan... aku... ya, Rin...?" Gumi pun meneteskan air matanya. Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang ingin sekali kulontarkan pada Gumi.

"Gumi, kenapa saat kita bertemu di sekolah ekspresimu seperti itu? Seperti tidak mengenaliku? Padahal kita sudah bertemu saat aku tak sengaja menabrakmu 'kan?" aku pun menanyainya dengan heran.

"Dulu, aku memang tak mengenalimu, tapi saat kejadian kau tak sengaja menabrakku, sepertinya kau lah yang cocok jadi sahabatku... bukan Neru..." dengan terus terang Gumi menyatakan dengan jujurnya...

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengaku saja? Kenapa juga kau menyamar jadi Ayaka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini adalah _surprise_ untukmu... karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan hari Sahabat, makanya sudah saatnya aku jujur padamu... maafkan aku ya... Rin...?" balas Gumi dengan senyumnya yang mulai mengembang dan terlihat telah menghapuskan kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk sebelumnya... maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?" tanyaku lagi dengan seyakin-yakinnya.

"YA!"

Setelah itu aku menjalin persahabatan dengan Gumi... _always and forever._..

Kemudian, tibalah hari Sahabat. Aku dengan Gumi tukar-menukar cokelat dan permen, kemudian foto bareng, menceritakan hal-hal yang seru, menyenangkan, menyedihkan, masalah, dan lain-lain. Setelah aku bersahabat dengan Gumi, aku semakin banyak teman. Seperti Miku yang bersahabat dengan Luka. Neru dengan Haku, Teto dengan Miki, Kaito dengan Gakupo, Len dengan Gumiya, dan sebagainya. Semuanya menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Dan aku dengan Gumi, menjalin persahabatan...

_ALWAYS AND FOREVER_

_THANKS TO GUMI-CHAN_

_HAPPY BESTFRIEND DAYS!_

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Hihi... ini baru di-edit. Ya, gomen saja kalo alurnya kecepatan dan banyak typo(mungkin)... m(_ _)m<p>

Nah, silahkan di-review ya, Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
